For Whom the Moon Shines
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: The result of watching too much Card Captor Sakura and sugar highs


Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I do NOT own Yue, Li, or anything else pertaining to Card Captor Sakura. Sorry. 

Yue: You don't own me, but you're nice enough to let me live in your closet. 

Raine: True, now get back to those dishes. 

Yue: okay. 

Sakura was spreading the cards out on her bed. Windy, Shadow, Dash, Twin, Mirror, the list went on. KnockKnockKnock 

"What is it Tori?" Sakura, scrambling to put her cards away. 

"I never said I was Tori." Li Syaoran poked his head in. Sakura sighed, "Thank goodness. Why didn't you just call?"

"Because I didn't feel like calling." Li replied, eyeing the Star Cards. Shnnn "Did you feel that?" Sakura asked, turning towards the window. Li blinked. Shnnn 

"Now I did. It's a different magic than ours." 

"I see." Kero popped out of nowhere. "Gah! Where did you come from?" Li almost fell backwards in surprise. Shnnn They turned their attention to the moon. There was a quick silhouette that flashed in front of it. All that Sakura could make out were the wings and the fact that, it was a girl. 

"Hmm. This could be a new challenge ahead of us." She said. Only tomorrow would tell. 

Meanwhile, Yue was on top of Tokyo Tower. He had felt the strange magic also. Shnnn He turned to the moon. The silhouette hung there, slowly getting closer. The figure was as about five inches shorter than Yue, but the wings remained the same size (though they were jagged, as if they had been torn once.) The figure wore a blue, long sleeved shirt, where parts of the sleeves went past its hands, and almost skin-tight blue pants. Its black boots went to its knees. Black lined the cuffs of the sleeves and made an unusual pattern around a metallic jewel on the figure's chest. It also had long, silvery-white hair and sliver snake eyes. It flew over to Yue. 

'It's a girl?' He thought to himself. Her snake eyes studied him. She opened her mouth to speak. 

"You must be Yue." Her voice was like a silent day where anything could happen. 

"...Yes, I am." He replied, feeling stupid. The girl suddenly bowed. 

"I am Zyphen, huntress of the night. I am honored to meet the famous Yue." She suddenly straightened up and lowered her voice, "Have you heard about the dangers that have arisen?" 

"No...I haven't. I've been caught up in my own affairs." Yue replied. Zyphen looked frightened. He beckoned her to come, rest her wings. 

Zyphen flew over, reluctant to rest her tired wings. Yue caught a glimpse of the back of them. They were covered in cuts and scars. The girl turned to him. "Since you don't know, I'll have to tell you." 

"In the far reached of this earth, there is an Island by the name of Rya. I was raised there as a huntress of the night under the island's queen, Kaal. She suddenly became bitter and evil one day. I barely made an escape. She has sent a shadow demon to hunt down and kill you, for she knew something that I don't." Zyphen stopped. 

"What's wrong?" Yue asked. 

BAM! Something barreled into Yue from behind, knocking him off the tower. It had three-inch claws, spikes lining its back, and deadly teeth. Its tail flicked back and forth as it refused to open its demon wings, and its eye were red with a light that gave no light. It was a shadow goyle (a.k.a.: Shoyle). Zyphen immediately flew down after them. The shoyle jabbed its claws into Yue's ribs. It was clear that Zyphen was trying her hardest to reach them. 

Yue suddenly felt himself slam into the concrete. The shoyle seemed to laugh in glee. Something shot it through the head. Zyphen had used a simple ice crystal that was precise and on target. With a deafening shriek, the shoyle melted into the shadow and slipped away. 

Zyphen slowly landed beside Yue, inspecting the bleeding wound. She sighed, delicately fingering the wounds. Her hand began to glow. Small specks of light gathered around the deep cuts. The healing had begun. In under an hour, there was only the ripped clothing to signify that anything had happened. 

"Are you okay Yue?" Zyphen asked, helping him to his feet. He slowly nodded. Zyphen was very relieved. 

"What was that?" He asked. "A shadow goyle. Sent by Kaal to kill whomever she desires. In this case, you." Zyphen said, making her wings disappear. 

"Is it gone?" 

"Yes, but there will be more. Kaal never gives up until she yawn has her objective accomplished." Zyphen felt herself getting drowsy. Her was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Yue noticed this. He flew her to Julian's house. Julian's parents were gone for the month, making it easier for Yue. He called Sakura, Li, and Kero, urging them to come over right away. He put Zyphen on the couch, where she fell asleep instantly. When Kero, Li and Sakura showed, he told them the entire story. 

"Wow. Some girl comes out of nowhere, tells you that you're on someone's 'to kill' list, then saves you from some demon." Keroberos said. 

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. I saw that her wings had scars on them, and she said that she barely escaped. It brings on suspicion." Yue replied, occasionally glancing over to the sleeping girl. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you like her Yue." Sakura said. "I agree." Li joined in. Yue nearly fell over with those little red lines (that Li gets when Sakura compliments him, or talks to him in general.) on his face. 

"What? I-no-don't-would-not" He stuttered. "It's okay Yue, I wouldn't tell." Keroberos said, snickering a bit. 

Now what? Does Yue like a stranger? What more demons will try to kill him? Who is this Kaal person? Will Zyphen pop unexpected powers and secrets? Will Li, Sakura and Kero give Yue a hard time? Will I put Tori in this or just mention his name? Review! And I might answer these annoying questions.


End file.
